character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
League Of Legends
Summary League of Legends is a 3D, third-person multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) game. In League of Legends, human or AI-controlled players each control a character, called a champion, and form two opposing teams. Each champion has distinct abilities with a variety of effects. These effects vary greatly from champion to champion, and include dealing damage, providing buffs to allies and inflicting debuffs to enemies. In addition to the standard abilities, each champion also has a passive ability, which provide various beneficial effects. Each team begins with a central building, called a nexus, protected by defensive structures. The object of each game is to breach the opposing team's base and destroy their nexus. Each nexus will also occasionally spawn weak, autonomous attackers called "minions" that travel along paths called "lanes" toward the enemy base. Between the lanes lies an area called the "jungle", where neutral monsters reside that can be killed by both teams. Players begin each game with little power and health, as a champion's experience points, gold and items are not preserved between games. Instead, players must gain gold and experience through performing various actions in each game. Though players receive a small amount of gold income passively, both experience and larger quantities of gold are generally only attained through combat, such as by killing other champions, destroying defensive turrets and dealing the final blow to enemy minions. Gold can be used to purchase items, which will provide beneficial effects for a champion, such as being able to deal or absorb more damage and thus be more likely to kill their opponents in combat. A champion will respawn at their base not long after their death, with the delay increasing as the game progresses. Power of the Verse As the League of Legends was established to prevent further Rune Wars on Valoran, the neutral aligned summoners called forth exceptional individuals, referred to as "Champions", to battle on the Fields of Justice in order to settle disputes. These champions have joined the League for various reasons. Some are soldiers who have pledged their allegiance to a particular nation and fight in their nation's interests. Some are renowned warriors who seek to prove themselves against Valoran's most powerful beings. Some are prisoners of the League, forced to do the League's bidding as punishment. Some may even be strange creatures from other worlds, hoping to bring stability or further discord to Runeterra. Nevertheless, each champion possesses some quality that makes them extremely powerful. In this verse, even low-tier characters have feats that place them well into the Small Town level range, with consistent high-scale feats present. A sizeable chunk of the cast have feats within their lore that make them even stronger than the majority, with feats up to Country level in raw power and Relativistic+ speeds. This is especially evident with alternate timelines regarding alternate skins and lores. The god tiers of the verse are far stronger than even this, wielding Large Star to Multi-Universe levels of power and sporting MFTL+ to Immeasurable speed. The maximum power of several characters are unknown. Characters (You have to find out.) Category:Verses Category:Multiplayers Online Games